Star Wars Episode X: The Return of Ren
by Kylo Ben Solo
Summary: Rey searches the galaxy for the other half of her force dyad, Ben Solo, who is trapped between life and death. While searching she carries his force-conceived child and combats a new rising dark force.
1. Chapter 1

"Rey."

"Ben." No. It couldn't be Ben. Ben is dead. Her mind turned for a minute as she realized, before she awoke quickly. He's gone. It was just a dream. She got up to just immediately feel her stomach turn. She sat back down on her bed, gently holding her stomach.

"Leia," she said. Nothing answered. "Leia!" She yelled a little louder.

Leia's force ghost appeared in front of her. "Rey...what is it this time?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Who's the father?"

"Ben...I think"

"Did you guys..?"

"No."

"Rey, you're not pregnant."

"I think I am. I've been sick off and on for the past month or so, and I can feel my stomach growing. There's no other explanation."

"There's a lot of better explanations."

"No. I just know I am."

Luke's force ghost emerged next to Leia's.

"What do you know about force fathering?" Rey asked Luke.

"Force fathering? I-It's been a long time since I've heard that. They think My dad, Anakin was fathered by the force through Shmi. Your dad was force fathered by Palpatine through someone, too. Who do you think impregnated you through the force?"

"Ben. When he saved me he touched my stomach. I felt something. Didn't think much of it because a lot was happening but the more I think about it the more I just know."

"It's not impossible for sure," Luke answered.

"Luke there's no way-" Leia began.

"I think you might be a grandmother," Luke cut in.

"Oh my," said Leia. She stared into space for a moment.

Luke and Leia looked at Rey a moment longer before slipping back into the force.

Rey looked down at her stomach, gently placing her fingers on it. She just knew. It had to be Ben's baby. She lay back down and stared at the ceiling. If only Ben was with her now.

That night Rey fell into another dream. She was back on Exogal. Ben's clothes were still lying on the ground at her feet. Lightning cracked across the sky above her.

"Rey."

She turned to see Ben looking at her from a couple feet away. He began walking slowly towards her.

"I miss you, Ben."

"I know you do." His voice was hollow. He seemed not quite real, as though he could blow away in a wisp of Exogal wind.

"You're alive." She stared directly into his dark eyes.

"No."

"You're dead. Get out of my head."

"No."

"Go, please. Get out of my head."

"No."

Rey let out a sharp yell before quickly waking to her isolated room on Tatooine. It was too lonely there. She had to tell the others her news. She packed up her few belongings and stepped out onto the sands. She hiked up to the top of the closest dune and scanned the sandy expanses. It took her a while to spot him, but eventually she saw the small round figure rolling around the planet.

"BB-8!" She yelled. The little figure kept rolling in his path. "BB-8!" She yelled a little louder. Finally BB-8 turned and started rolling towards her over the dunes. She turned back and began to descend the dune. She walked over to her X wing and boarded it. She started it up as BB-8 rolled onboard. He looked at her inquisitively and mumbled something in his language.

"We're going to see Finn," she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

After landing, Rey stepped out onto the foliage-covered planet. She wandered along a winding dirt path until she reached Finn's place. She knocked sharply on the door.

"Rey!" Finn wrapped his arms around Rey in a tight hug as soon as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've got news."

"What?"

"It can wait. I've got to see everyone first."

"I have news too!" Excitement was dripping from Finn's voice.

"What?"

"I've been training myself to be a Jedi. I've known I've been force sensitive for a long time."

"Oh." Rey was a little confused. "Who's going to teach you?"

"I'm going to teach myself. I can feel the force. It's in my blood. I'm meant to be a Jedi!"

"That's great!" Rey didn't quite understand how this was going to work, but she didn't question it further. She only then noticed that Jannah was standing behind Finn in the doorway.

"So what's your news?" Finn asked.

Rey looked down at her feet and then back at Finn. "Um...It's not what you're expecting. I think I'm pregnant."

"What? Who's the daddy out on Tatooine?!"

"Not on Tatooine. I think the father is Ben."

"Ben? Ben Solo?" Finn took a step backward in shock.

"It doesn't make a lot of sense. I think when he used his life force to bring me back, He gave a new life as well."

"What? Rey, you're not making any sense."

"When I killed Palpatine, I died. Ben used all of his life force to save me before he died. When he did this, his hand was on my stomach and I-I felt something. I think he created a life in me. The way Anakin was made with Shmi and the way Palpatine created my father. I just know."

"So Kylo Ren magicked a child into you and now you're pregnant?"

"As crazy as it sounds, that's what I think happened."

"And now he's dead and you're left to carry his child without consent!?"

"If you say it like that it's bad but Ben was very special to me. I wish with everything he was still with me now. So in a way this child is a piece of him I can keep."

"He killed his own father!"

"Ben was under the influence of Palpatine for years! You weren't there, but I think Kylo Ren truly died. And I met Ben Solo, just once. Kylo Ren was gone."

"So now we like Kylo Ren?"

"No, we like Ben Solo."

"And you're pregnant with his kid?"

"I think so."

"Rey, you've really gotten yourself into another situation."

"To be fair it's not my fault."

"Whatever."

Rey smiled a little and left Finn's house to the unoccupied one next door. Finn had told her anytime she wanted to she could stay there. She placed her lightsaber on the small table and lay awake in bed. She soon fell asleep, asleep into another dream.

"Rey."

"Ben. Again."

She was on Exogal, again, staring into Ben's eyes, again.

"How come you never visit me?" She meant as a force ghost, but even as she said it she knew it sounded stupid.

His hair ruffled a little in the open wind. The structure and throne from a few months before was completely destroyed, leaving an open pile of rubble in the wind. His lips remained closed, but he stared at Rey.

"I miss you, Ben."

"I know." She could almost hear a choke in his voice before her dream ended.

She woke in the morning to a weak ray of sunshine floating into her house. She got up and wandered outside to Finn's place. She knocked on the door and Jannah answered.

"Where's Finn?"

"He's inside. Come on in."

Finn was sitting on his bed, lacing up his boots. "Hey Rey, I was just going to go looking for you."

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?"

"I don't think Ben is dead."

"Rey, he died right in front of you."

"I know."

There was an awkward pause as Rey scanned the ground.

"I've just been thinking. If we were supposedly a force dyad-"

"I'm sorry but _what_ is a force dyad?"

"It's like we're bonded together through the force, meaning together we were incredibly powerful. Like a special connection sort of thing."

Finn's brow furrowed and he shifted uncomfortably, as though confused. Rey hardly noticed and continued to talk.

"Anyways I've also never seen him as a force ghost. I've seen Luke and Leia, but never Ben, which doesn't make sense."

"But wasn't he a Sith Lord, making it impossible for him to come back as a force ghost?"

"No. He was a wannabe. And Ben was never a Sith. Even Kylo Ren was never a Sith."

"But Ben was Kylo Ren."

"No. They were two different people. Ben isn't dead. Maybe Kylo Ren is, but Ben isn't. I know it. I can feel it. I see him every night in my dreams and it seems so real-at least as real as he was when we met through the force."

"How do you know those aren't just dreams? I mean is it really possible for him to still be alive?"

"He's not alive. But he's not dead. We're a dyad, so half can't be dead while half is alive. He's somewhere between life and death, and that's why he hasn't come back as a force ghost. He's hiding somewhere in the force. And I need to go find him."

"Rey."

"I keep seeing him on Exogal where he died. I think I need to go to Exogal to bring him back."

"Rey, you're pregnant."

"I know. But if maybe that could be an advantage, since it's a part of him with me."

"No, I won't let you do this."

"I have to."

"No, I'll get Poe and Chewy and we can all go together."

"Fine." Her fists clenched by her side. "Fine. I just need to go to Exogal."

She turned around, pushed the door open, and left to the identical house next door.

"Stay here and make sure Rey doesn't go off by herself," Finn told Jannah. "I'm gonna go get Poe and Chewy." He walked around to the side of the house, unlocked the shabby shed next door, mounted his speeder, and zoomed across the forest.

Finn reached Poe's house and knocked on the door. He could hear Poe's muted yells from inside before the door was suddenly flung open by Poe.

"Finn!"

"I've got news for you, Poe."

"Come on in," said Poe.

Finn followed Poe into his house. It was quite a mess, but that didn't surprise him. Poe sat down at the dinky table by the door, and Finn sat across from him.

"So what's going on?"

"Rey's back."

"Rey!?" Poe's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets as he nearly choked on his milk.

"Yes. And she has news."

"Okay, what?" Poe asked, taking another sip of his lightly orange-tinted milk.

"Strap in, it's a wild ride," said Finn as he poured himself a glass of milk. He looked Poe straight in the eyes as he said "she thinks she's pregnant."

"She what?" Poe spat a dribble of milk onto the table in disbelief.

"That's not even the half of it. She thinks the baby is Kylo Ren's and that he's still alive."

Poe stared at Finn, his eyes wide.

"She says he brought her back to life on Exogal, and while doing so force fathered a child the same way Anakin's dad did and the same way Palpatine did with her dad. She dreams about Kylo every night and thinks he's trapped somewhere between life and death. This is the worst part: she wants to go to Exogal to bring him back."

"No she does not! Does she not remember Kylo killing his own dad and all those innocent people?"

"Kylo and Rey definitely had a very special connection. Even I noticed it, but apparently they were a 'force dyad' and therefore one cannot be dead while the other living."

"That's impossible. She said Kylo died right in front of her. She said Palpatine shot him off a cliff and he died."

"Apparently that's not the case. She said she died and then Kylo brought her back to life before dying himself. So now she thinks they're connected or something. And she's going to go back to Exogal while pregnant to try to bring him back. We have to stop her."

"I want to have a talk with her myself. Hear what really happened on Exogal, since apparently she lied to all of us." Poe stood up and made towards the door.

"I told Jannah to watch her and make sure she doesn't leave," said Finn as he followed Poe about the door, "so hopefully she's still in the house next to mine."

Finn mounted his speeder and Poe mounted his, and they sped off together to Rey's house.

Jannah answered the door when they knocked.

"Where's Rey?" Poe asked.

"Back there. She's already wants to leave but I convinced her to wait just a little longer."

"Alright, Rey, what actually happened on Exogal?" Poe asked.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Rey sighed.

"Yeah, I think you do," Poe snarked.

"Ben Solo came to save me on Exogal. Palpatine told me to kill him so I could take the throne, but instead of killing him I tossed my lightsaber to Ben, who was battling the Knights of Ren. I had both Luke and Leia's lightsabers, so I drew the other one to kill Palpatine. Ben came up beside me and we were going to kill Palpatine together, but he struck first. He explained how we were a powerful dyad in the force and he could use both of our life forces to become more powerful than ever before, which he proceeded to do. I can't remember what happened next, but I think he threw Ben off a cliff. I rose and took the two lightsabers and took out Palpatine. I died. Then Ben came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew I was alive in his arms. His hand was on my stomach and I think that's when we created another life. He used all of his life force to bring me back. We kissed. And then he died. He disappeared into the force before I could bring him back."

Poe and Finn were staring at her open-mouthed.

"You _Kissed_?" Poe asked.

"I think so."

"We've really got a whole Kylo-Rey love story on our hands. What's your ship name, _Reylo_?"

"No, because Kylo is dead. But I can feel that Ben is still alive. And I think I have to go back to Exogal to bring him back."

"Don't be stupid, Rey," Finn said.

"Yeah we can go to Exogal just to check if Kylo happens to be chilling there along with Palpy, sure," said Poe.

"You don't understand. Ben's not dead. And I have to go."

"Okay fine. Fine. I'll get the Falcon revved up and we can go tomorrow morning. Sound good?" said Poe.

"Yeah that's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke up early the next morning. A little bit of light had entered his house. He looked over at Jannah, who was sound asleep next to him. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed, trying hard not to wake her. After tying his boots he went outside and knocked on Rey's door. No answer.

"Rey!" Nothing.

"Rey wake up!" He yelled a little louder. He stood there and stared at the hardwood door, waiting for a response. Still nothing. He flung the door open, expecting to see Rey sprawled in her bed, to see nothing. The house was completely empty. "Shit," he muttered. He shut the door, grabbed his speeder from the side of his house, and sped off toward Poe's.

He got to Poe's and rapped on the door. He could hear a distant groan. A very groggy Poe opened the door and stared at Finn. "What are you doing here so damn early?" he asked.

"Is Rey here?"

"No."

"Shit. Have you seen her at all today?"

"No. Maybe she went down to the Falcon early."

"Hopefully. If she went to Exogal by herself…"

"I'm sure she hasn't left. And come on, She's Rey. She'll be fine."

"Get up let's go down to the Falcon and see if she's there."

"Alright." Poe shut the door and was out fully dressed in a few minutes. The two hopped onto their speeders and rode down the hill to the old base.

Poe entered the code and the large doors opened to reveal the Millenium Falcon in all her glory.

"Rey!" Finn yelled. Her name echoed around the room but she didn't respond.

"Alright I'll go get Chewy and the droids...did she take BB-8 too?" Poe asked.

"Must've. That droid never leaves her side."

Poe hopped back onto his speeder to round up the others while Finn sped off on his to tell Jannah where he was going.

A little later Finn, Poe, Chewy, 3PO, and R2 met back up at the Millenium Falcon.

"Jannah was mad. She really wanted to come but I told her she had to stay and watch the house," Finn said.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Poe said. "Happy wife equals happy life."

"Yeah well, too late now, isn't it. Rey's probably already on Exogal."


End file.
